Field of Invention
This invention relates to terrariums and in particular to feeding reptiles and amphibians within a terrarium. Many products are commercially available for this purpose but there is a need for feeding apparatus that maintains the natural habitat of a terrarium environment. The prior art fails to provide a reptile or amphibian feeder that simulates the natural feeding behavior of such animals, and it fails to provide a means and method by which a supplement powder such as vitamin powder can be conveniently added to the feed without excessive waste and mess.
The reptile feeder of the present invention is preferably in the form of a structure that occurs in an animal""s natural habitat, such as a rock, mound of earth, tree stump, etc. In the embodiment shown by way of example, the feeder is a simulated rock. The rock is divided into a main hollow body part and a cover. The hollow body serves as a chamber for introducing insects such as crickets and vitamin supplement powder into a terrarium. The insects are coated with the powder by gently shaking the closed simulated rock. An exit port is provided in the rock to allow the insects to exit the chamber, and a plug is included to close the chamber when the insects and powder are mixed together and the feeder is placed in the terrarium. The plug is removed after the feeder is placed in the terrarium to allow the insects to leave the chamber and enter the terrarium proper where they may be consumed by the animals.